Squadra Esecuzioni
チーム |ja_romaji = Ansatsu Chīmu Hittoman Chīmu |debut = |animedebut = |member = Risotto Nero, Formaggio, Illuso, Prosciutto, Pesci, Melone, Ghiaccio, |colors = VentoAureo }} , alternatively チーム|Hittoman Chīmu}} (used in the Anime), was a former squad of Passione, specializing in assassinations. Its members defected after being threatened by their Boss for trying to expose his secret identity and are set on trying to kidnap Trish Una to do so. The group consists solely of Stand Users and serves as a minor antagonistic force throughout Vento Aureo, clashing against Passione's Team Bucciarati in their attempts to take Trish. Members |Av2=FormaggioAv.png|Name2=Formaggio|Status2= |Av3=IllusoAv.png|Name3=Illuso|Status3= |Av4=ProsciuttoAv.png|Name4=Prosciutto|Status4= |Av6=PesciAv.png|Name6=Pesci|Status6= |Av7=MeloneAv.png|Name7=Melone|Status7= |Av8=GhiaccioAv.png|Name8=Ghiaccio|Status8= |Av9=Sorbet GelatoAV.png|Name9=Minor Characters#Sorbet and Gelato|SName9=Sorbet and Gelato|Status9= }} History La Squadra Esecuzioni was a team of assassins created by Passione and put under the leadership of Risotto Nero. Its main role was to carry on various assassinations beneficial to the gang, and the members would receive a bonus for each kill, but nothing else, as they were distrusted by the organization.Chapter 475: Narancia's Aerosmith (6) The team eventually became tired of their situation and asked for a territory which would ensure greater income, but the Boss refused their request. Team members then investigated the Boss' identity, which incurred his anger, and the pair were murdered. Gelato's corpse was discovered by La Squadra, and they later received Sorbet's body, cut up into 36 formalin frames. The team despaired of ever defeating their superior. Two months before the events of Vento Aureo, the death of Donatella Una triggered interest in her daughter Trish Una, as Donatella was the Boss' former lover. After Risotto, Prosciutto, Ghiaccio, and Illuso were sent to Donatella's room for investigation, they learned of Trish's link with the Boss. Hoping to learn of him by using her and using her Stand as a detector for the Boss, Squadra Esecuzioni defected from Passione and scattered across Italy to track her down. During the events of Vento Aureo, Formaggio was the first to discover Trish's whereabouts, having noticed that Bucciarati's Squadra Guardie del corpo didn't attend Polpo's funeral despite him being their own direct capo. He tailed Narancia Ghirga and interrogated him, confirming his suspicion about Trish and a fight ensued, which ended in Formaggio's death. The fight is thought to have attracted the attention of every member of Squadra Esecuzioni toward Team Bucciarati and forced them to move Trish.Narancia's Aerosmith story arc Illuso was the second to confront the group, fighting at once Giorno Giovanna, Pannacotta Fugo, and Leone Abbacchio in Pompeii in order to seize a key critical for Trish's transportation. Taking the three of them on, he came close to eliminating both Fugo and Abbacchio. However, Giorno's actions ultimately resulted in Illuso being killed by Purple Haze's virus.Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze story arc The duo Prosciutto and Pesci then managed to track Team Bucciarati up to a train toward Florence, hiding in a turtle. Jeopardizing the lives of everyone on-board and nearly killing Guido Mista, they were killed at the hands of Bruno Bucciarati. However, the two ultimately managed to stop the train, hindering the group's movements. Before his death, Prosciutto also called fellow assassin Melone and informed him of the group's location.The Grateful Dead story arc Melone went up to the train, and using his Long-Ranged Stand, Baby Face, tracked the group and attempted to stealthily kidnap Trish Una, immediately defeating Bucciarati. However, Giorno Giovanna managed to stop Baby Face and sent a venomous snake after Melone, killing him before he could make more of his Stand from Bucciarati's DNA. During the fight, Melone had to call Ghiaccio and Risotto Nero for help; Ghiaccio was the first to arrive at the indicated location of the fight, but Team Bucciarati had already moved on.Baby Face story arc It is revealed that Ghiaccio and Risotto managed to corner Pericolo, forcing him to commit suicide inside the turtle.Chapter 507: Towards Venice! From his burnt laptop Ghiaccio managed to extract a photograph of Venice, which enabled him to interrupt Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista's search for a disk containing the Boss' final orders. The combined efforts of the two Stand users still overcame his powerful ice-controlling Stand White Album and might, and Ghiaccio died.White Album story arc Meanwhile, Risotto Nero was investigating Sardinia to uncover the Boss' past directly. After Team Bucciarati defected from Passione themselves, Risotto eventually encountered Vinegar Doppio, who was the Boss' split personality and had arrived on the island to intercept them. He successfully determined his true identity and a fight ensued, as Bucciarati, Abbacchio, and Narancia were close by, guided to the island by Trish Una herself. While he had the upper hand against Doppio, the Boss' helping strategy shone through and baited Narancia's Aerosmith that had found them as enemies into attacking Risotto. The heavily wounded assassin had finally met the Boss, but only in defeat. Attempting to enact a final attack using Aerosmith's bullets, Diavolo's King Crimson rendered it useless, and Risotto was ultimately shot himself. Squadra Esecuzioni was no more.King Crimson vs. Metallica story arc Trivia * While the group was introduced as direct antagonists in the first half of Part 5, Team Bucciarati's own defection for the sake of protecting Trish from Passione as well as La Squadra Esecuzioni resulted in a three-way battle during the second half. * The anime adaptation had the address of the team's hideout to be Vico Pallonetto Santa Chiara, 8, 80134, Napoli NA. ; 16 min 23 s See also * Team Bucciarati * Unita Speciale * Passione References Site Navigation Category:Passione Category:Gangs in Part 5 Category:Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Concepts